Slow Burn
by Girlygirl
Summary: The two of them are a slow burn, built up from enemies and teetering on something more. One Shot.


**Title:** Slow Burn (Five times they were almost something more, and the one they were)

 **Category:** Harry Potter- Next Generation

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Ship** : Rose/Scorpius

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just playing with someone else's toys. Special thanks to Lucifer's Garden for taking the time to beta this fic. Go read her Rose/Scorpius stuff if you have not done so yet, it is amazing.

 **Warning(s):** None

 **Word Count:** 2,822

 **Summary:** The two of them are a slow burn, built up from enemies and teetering on something more.

* * *

 **Slow Burn**

 **Or**

 _ **Five times they were almost something more, and the one time they were**_

 _"Some say the world with end in fire / some say ice"_

-Robert Frost

 _ **I.**_

Some stroke of absolute misfortune pairs the two of them together on a potions assignment during their third year.

Rose swears she hears Albus muffle a laugh from the back of the class.

Simultaneously, she swears she hears a growl of disdain, identical to her own, come from her new potions partner.

She grinds her teeth and gathers her books as the whole class begins switching seats to join their partners.

Her cousin pats her shoulder as he slips into her vacant spot and her into his. "He's not that bad Rose."

Rose chances a quick glance at the blond boy beside her, taking in the hard lines of his jaw and the cold set of his grey eyes trained straight ahead in unwavering concentration.

She drops her head onto the wooden desk with a sigh.

Rose has no doubt Scorpius Malfoy isn't _'that bad'_ , because she is convinced he's worse.

By the time the end of the year rolls around, they've received top marks in potions, claimed a library table as theirs for studying, and managed despite everything to become something akin to friends.

* * *

 _ **II.**_

"You're always studying, Rose."

"Well spotted, Scorpius. Unlike you, I have to study in order to get top marks." She sticks her tongue out at him as he drops his lean body into the chair beside her.

He playfully takes a bite at it.

"Please, Rose, you're brilliant enough take a break." He flicks her quill across the table and they both listen as it drops to the floor, "Come for a walk with me by the lake."

He takes her hand and pulls her out of her chair, to which she objects.

"Scorpius!" she hisses, trying to keep her voice low to avoid being yelled at by Madam Pince. What she can't seem to avoid is the smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Her best friend is a menace.

"Please, Rose," he entreats again, lightly grabbing her by the hips.

Under the intensity of his grey eyes, they both know she's a goner. "Fine."

He kisses her head quickly and begins gathering up her numerous books and papers.

"Merlin, how do you manage all these?" he gripes.

She laughs and grabs his bicep dramatically. "But Scorpius, you're so strong." She pitches her voice high as she mocks the many, many girls who enjoy hanging off his every word.

"Sod off."

They both laugh as they round the corner out of the library — and come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Dad." Scorpius stops mid stride, forcing Rose to catch herself from continuing. She gulps quietly.

The three of them stand staring at each other in silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco looks up at his son's question and away from her; Rose knows that he knows whom she is.

"Your Headmistress asked to speak with me, and I thought it would be nice opportunity to surprise my son." The way Draco slips his hands into his pockets is so similar to Scorpius' mannerisms that Rose's head spins a little.

"Sorry, Dad, you're right. I am happy to see you." Scorpius moves to give his dad a hug and Rose is quick to swoop in and take her books out of his hands.

"Thank Merlin, I was beginning to think otherwise." Draco pulls his son in close and Rose can't help but stare. This man seems nothing like the way her father and uncle described.

Draco catches her eye and she shifts uncomfortably.

It's Scorpius that notices her trying to sneak away and grabs her arm. "Wait."

She is sure she looks like a deer in the headlights.

"Dad, this is my friend Rose." Scorpius rubs the back of his neck nervously with his free hand as he thumbs circles on the inside of her wrist with the other.

He ducks his head and adds, "Um…Weasley. Rose Weasley."

Draco sees the way his son looks at him, knows how important this girl is to him and knows that Scorpius will not stand for anything short of him accepting her.

Draco holds out his hand.

"Miss Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

His son beams at him.

* * *

 _ **III.**_

"He's going to wear a hole in the floor," she whispers to Albus, as they all sit waiting for Scorpius to arrive.

"As if Scorpius is some type of disease." Albus shakes his head and the cousins share a smile.

"Hey Albus?" The dark haired boy looks over at her. "They will be civil right?"

"Yeah, Rose, don't worry. Everyone will be on their best behaviors. Promise." It's the winter of their sixth year and from the moment Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy has been one of his closest friends.

It's the first time Scorpius is visiting the Potters.

The fire crackles to life before them and both teens scrambled to their feet in anticipation; suddenly Scorpius Malfoy is standing in Harry Potter's living room looking oddly like Santa Clause.

Behind him sit two piles of beautifully wrapped presents and in his hand, a small overnight bag.

"Oh, Scorp, all this for me? You shouldn't have." Albus joked, clasping his hands over his heart dramatically and earning a laugh from his friend.

"Contrary to popular believe Al, not everything is for you."

Rose pushed passed her cousin. Scorpius drops his bag in favor of wrapping her up in his arms.

Ron Weasley growls low in his throat behind them.

"Ronald." Hermione hisses and smacks her husband lightly.

Scorpius takes in Rose's father over the top of her head and she feels him tense. They quickly step away from each other.

"You brought your broom, right mate?" Albus asks.

"Of course," Scorpius nods, glancing quickly at his friend before finding Ron's glare again.

"Brilliant!"

Not that he actually gets to play Quidditch with the others.

Scorpius is pulling on his boots after dinner when Ron appears with his arms crossed over his chest. "Rose tells me you play chess."

Scorpius looks up at his best friend's father, glances at his broom for less than a second and quickly nods.

"Yes sir."

"She says you've even beaten her at a game or two."

Again Scorpius nods. Ron Weasley is a tall man and Scorpius is silently pleased that he is nearly as tall.

"Once or twice. Though she is by far the best player I have ever met, sir."

"You seem to know a lot about my daughter." Ron's voice is deep and controlled.

"Well, she is my best friend."

The two men stand across from each other in a silence that Ron seems more than comfortable keeping up.

Damn Auror training, Scorpius curses silently.

"Rose told me that as well. Then she was yelling at me for being rude to you and made me promise to be nicer." Ron laughs at Scorpius' look of surprise. "She has always had me wrapped around her figure you know."

Scorpius knows the feeling, but is smart enough to keep it to himself.

"What do you say to a game of chess, Scorpius?" Ron claps him on the shoulder and uses his actual name for the first time.

Scorpius takes off his boots and follows Ron into the living room.

When Rose finally come looking for him, her hair is wind blown and her cheeks are tinged with the softest shade of pink. Adults and children alike are filling in and Scorpius doesn't even notice that the sun is setting until her voice is soft in his ear.

"There you are. You missed the match." She is standing behind him, peering over his shoulder, and when he turns his head to look at her their noses accidentally brush.

"So I did." He smiles, unable to look away from the depths of her blue eyes or the small splash of freckles along the bridge of her nose.

Ron clears his throat. "Your turn, Scorpius."

Both teens jump away from each other.

"Who's winning?" she asks, and Scorpius glances up at her.

"Your father." He pouts, and finally understands why Rose is so amazing at chess.

"Though Scorpius is quite the opponent. Almost as good as you are, darling."

Rose hugs her father's neck and gives his cheek a soft kiss. "Best dad ever," she whispers in his ear.

Seeing her happy makes giving Scorpius a chance worth it.

As does calling out checkmate two moves later.

* * *

 _ **IV.**_

For the third time in five minutes, Scorpius drops his head onto the wooden table between them and sighs.

Rose looks up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and uses the feather of her quill to tickle his nose. "Something bothering you, Scorp?"

He brushes her away. "Hum…no."

She laughs and pushes her homework aside.

"You sure?" Resting her chin in her hands, she comes face to face with him when he raises his head.

"Yup."

"Ok." Rolling her eyes, she goes back to work.

He interrupts her less than a minute later. "My parents are throwing a New Years party this year."

It's a week before Christmas holidays during their last year.

"Cool, sounds fun." She glances at him from beneath her lashes.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" She is only half listening to him when she nods. "But parties at Malfoy Manner mean endless hours of trying to avoid Madeline Parkinson."

She looks up at him with knitted eyebrows. "Oh."

"Old family friends. She is nice enough to look at, but she seems to believe that we are destine to get married one day."

"It's one night, Scorpius, and I happen to know you've spent the last two New Years hanging out at Albus' house trying to beat my dad at chess." She gives him a smile, which he returns fondly.

"And I was hoping to have another go at it this year."

"I wish I could help you out Scorpius, but I doubt your parents will be impressed if you miss their party." She sees his eyes light up and she instantly begins to worry at the gleam in his eye.

"What is going on inside that mind of yours Malfoy?" She pokes his forehead lightly and he catches her wrist.

"I have an idea."

"That's what I was afraid of." She lets her head fall back and stares up at the ceiling. "What's your idea?"

"Come with me."

"Pardon?" Because she thinks he just asked her to spend her New Years at his house helping him escape his betrothed.

"Come on, Rose, please." He looks like he is two second away from coming around the table and begging her on his knees.

"Look, Scorpius, I would love to-"

"Perfect!" he interrupts, smiling ear to ear.

"-BUT I really don't think your family's circle of friends will appreciate having me there." She can't look him in the eye and he doesn't waste a moment pushing back his chair and rounding the table.

"It doesn't matter what they think Rose. I want you there." His eyes are liquid grey orbs breaking her resolve.

"Fine. But only because you're my best friend."

He can't help reaching down and raising her out of her chair by her hip, pulling her against his chest.

"You're the best Rose. I owe you."

She laughs into the planes on his chest and nods. "Assuming I don't get eaten alive."

He laughs low in his throat. "You won't, promise."

It's a couple minutes to midnight when he finally finds her by herself. She's standing alone on the balcony, clad in the stunning green dress that dips low in the back and shows off the curve of her shoulder.

"And someone was scared they weren't going to have a good time." He places his hand as low down on her back as he dares and smiles when she looks up at him and rolls her eyes.

"Git."

"Thanks for managing to keep Madeline away."

She shivers and he pulls her into his side in an attempt to share his body heat with her.

"What are best friends for?" She gazes up at him and in the distance they can hear the countdown start.

 _Ten, nine, eight,_

He reaches up and tucks an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes.

 _Seven, six, five,_

"Rose," he breathes out, almost like a question. She feels it warm and soft against her lips.

 _Four, three, two,_

She murmurs, "only if you want to", but doesn't wait for him to answer before pushing herself onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips lightly against his.

 _One._

They never talk about that kiss again.

* * *

 _ **V.**_

Rose finally admits to being in love with her best friend on a Tuesday.

She doesn't know when it happened, but she is petrified that her feelings will completely destroy their friendship, which is not an option.

She starts avoiding him on a Thursday.

Unfortunately, Scorpius is perceptive, and by Monday he's had enough.

"Care to explain why you've been avoiding me?"

Rose almost drops the bag of groceries she is holding upon finding him sitting in front of her apartment door.

His voice is dark, and when he stands and flicks long blond hair out of his eyes, she can't ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"Scorpius." She brushes past him, trying to keep her breathing normal as he hovers at her back while she fumbles with the key in the lock. Finally he reaches under her arm and unlocks the door for her.

"Thanks," she manages, her voice barley audible. She forces herself to look at him over her shoulder as they move inside.

 _Act normal_ , she silently chants to herself as he wordlessly follows her into her small kitchen. "What brings you by?"

When she turns back to find his intense grey eyes locked on her, she knows she's pushing her luck.

"Answer the question, Rose." His jaw locks; he is pissed.

"Don't you have a date tonight? You're going to be late, you know." She forces out the word 'date'.

"Rose," he growls, banging on the table and causing her to jump in surprise. "I couldn't care less about my date tonight."

He has baited her, and in traditional Weasley fashion, her temper takes over.

"Fine, I've been avoiding you!" she yells.

"Yes, I'm aware!" he yells back, gone is his cool and collected façade. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Her hands flying to cover her mouth the moment the words leave it. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears, even as it drops into to her stomach. Her eyes are wide as he straightens to his full height and the air settles around them.

The silence stretches out between them, and she isn't even aware that she is crying until she feels tears hit her lips.

"Um…" She wipes at her eyes and looks down at the knots in the old wooden floor of the kitchen.

"Rose…I'm sorry."

The heart currently residing in her stomach shatters into a million pieces. What she wouldn't give for a time-turner.

"No, no, don't be, I get it." She nods her head with such force that she is surprised her neck doesn't snap off, smile plastered to her face as she avoids his gaze and moves to slide past him.

He reaches out for her but she is quick to avoid his touch.

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, you should go get ready for your — um, yeah. Just forget this ever happened." She wipes at her eyes again, bumping into the edge of the couch softly and reaching out to steady herself on her way to the door.

She can hear his footsteps rushing to catch up with her. Thankfully, she reaches the door first.

"Rose-"

"Good luck tonight," she cuts in. The door is her shield against him, hiding all but her face as she prays to whomever is listening that he will just take pity on her and leave.

"Merlin, you are such a pain in the arse sometimes." He slams the door closed and eats up whatever space is between them until he has her backed against the wall.

All her pretending is gone. Her eyes drop and she bites the inside of her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Scorpius —"

He silences her with his hands suddenly on her hips pulling her into him. "Sometimes…"

He bends forward, pressing a kiss to the junction where her jaw meets her ear and he feels her gasp softly. "…you need…"

He kisses the corner of her mouth, feeling her tremble under his lips. "…to just…"

His lips brush over hers lightly. Once, "…stop…"

Twice, "…talking."

Three times, before he ducks his head and finally kisses her.

And he doesn't think there is anything that feels as right as this moment, until she melts into him and kisses him back.

* * *

 _End_

 **-Girlygirl**


End file.
